


homeboy

by dohie



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie
Summary: Taeyong sabe a peligro y jugar a las escondidas le vuelve loco a Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	homeboy

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en la canción homegirl de king princess

One shot

Baekhyun llega solo a una fiesta organizada por su compañía celebrando una unión con patrocinadores en varios países del oeste. La fiesta, Baekhyun había escuchado, era una de las más exclusivas y costosas que la compañía había planeado hasta el momento. El lugar donde tomaría lugar era un viejo y tradicional anfiteatro lujoso donde varios eventos especiales e importantes tomaban lugar de manera excepcional. Era fines de verano por lo que la brisa, esa misma noche, estaba rozando juguetonamente con aires fríos; dándole así, una sensación a todos los invitados de nostalgia y un deseo borroso de un verano eterno.

Baekhyun camina hasta el anfiteatro, el cual era semi abierto, tras haber dejado su carro parqueado a unas cuadras del lugar. Sabe que la tarifa de los parqueaderos privados en Seúl eran siempre sumamente caros pero no le importa mucho, pues había decidido tomarse su tiempo para relajarse un poco antes de llegar a la fiesta.

La caminata es agradable. Baekhyun tararea una canción de amor extranjera que había escuchado sin mucha atención en la radio mientras manejaba. La brisa mueve sus cabellos sin cuidado y Baekhyun sonríe débilmente sin dejar de caminar. La noche tiene pocas estrellas por la contaminación, las luces de varios edificios brillan en el horizonte y hay muy pocas personas caminando en la misma calle que él. 

La caminata continua por unos pocos minutos más y Baekhyun mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y suelta una risitia nerviosa. Por algunas pocas semanas no había estado de buen humor. Habían pasado algunos días un poco grises encerrado en su casa mientras todos los demás miembros de sus bandas llevaban a cabo actividades individuales o (y en caso de SuperM), con sus otros miembros. Baekhyun detestaba la soledad, pero sabía fingir bien ante todos y les hacía creer que disfrutaba de mucho tiempo a solas. Solamente el reloj de su casa y las cobijas de su cama, sabían lo frustrante que la soledad llegaba a ser para el cantante.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, Baekhyun suspira un poco al ver una gran cantidad de gente dificultando el paso para poder entrar. También, puede detectar rápidamente paparazis, personal de seguridad, ciertas celebridades y amigos a los cuales saluda velozmente antes de taparse su rostro con una de sus manos para cubrirse de las luces intensas que sueltan las cámaras al notar su presencia.

Baekhyun pasa por la puerta sin tener que detenerse a ser identificado y sonríe bajando su mirada.

Sabe que muchos de sus comportamientos son malos hábitos: como haber ignorado la cola para entrar, asimismo suele ponerse demasiado nervioso cuando tiene que hablar en inglés por lo cual acaba olvidándose de todo, tiende a morderse los labios cuando algo le preocupa y últimamente ha llegado a ser un ser muy celoso.

Baekhyun hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello castaño y algo largo, se deslice hacia su nuca con elegancia. Después de eso, se hecha a caminar.

X

Cuando por fin encuentra a sus amigos saluda con cariño cortante y se limita a sentarse junto a Junmyeon quien bebe algo de color rosa, mientras conversa animadamente con Kyungsoo sobre una película francesa que hay en Netflix y que al parecer es demasiado buena. Baekhyun, quien tiene un vaso de champán en su mano derecha y las llaves de su carro en la izquierda; mira aburrido el lugar y escanea de manera vaga a las personas y la decoración, mientras escucha un poco la conversación de sus amigos. Luego, bebe un sorbo que dura unos segundos más que lo habitual.

“¿Baekhyun hyung?” escucha a alguien llamarlo y no sabe de qué dirección por lo que se sobresalta y en seguida ve a Jongin acercándose a él con una expresión tierna pero llena de preocupación.

“Jonini.” Baekhyun sonríe lánguidamente e inclina su cara hacia la izquierda.

“Pensé que no ibas a venir… no contestabas mis llamadas.” Jongin explica tomando asiento junto a su amigo.

“Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Lo siento si te preocupé.” Baekhyun responde y juega con las llaves en su mano.

“¿Estás bien?” Jongin pregunta con un puchero.

“Claro que sí.” Baekhyun sonríe pero sus ojos se mantienen lúgubres. “Solamente me apena un poco que los otros miembros de SuperM no puedan venir porque le había prometido a Mark y a Lucas que los hyungs de EXO les invitaríamos luego a beber en un hotel.” Baekhyun trata de distraer más a su amigo.

“También le prometiste a Taeyong que bailarían juntos como siempre te pide.” Jongin sonríe suave y Baekhyun agranda por unos segundos sus ojos para luego asentir y poner en su rostro una mueca nostálgica.

Y es que la verdad, extrañaba a Taeyong demasiado pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

“Es una pena que se crucen sus actividades con la fiesta.” Baekhyun se encoge de hombros y bebe un sorbo más.

“Sí hyung…” Jongin ríe con ganas y Baekhyun lo regresa a ver con curiosidad. “Pero si hubieses contestado mis llamadas, te hubieras enterado de que lograron mover sus horarios para venir a la fiesta.”

“¿Qué?” Baekhyun suelta pero sale más como un suspiro y Jongin en seguida se aleja de él al ser llamado por Taemin quien se encuentra con otros miembros de SHINee y EXO.

Pero eso no le molesta a Baekhyun en absoluto, quien por el momento siente mariposas alborotar su estómago y por primera vez en semanas, su pecho se infla de la emoción y la anticipación.

X

Baekhyun está cansado de esperar y mira la hora en su reloj cada dos o tres minutos. Sabe que en cualquier momento Taeyong y el resto de sus amigos y compañeros entrarían al salón y que todo tendría sentido una vez más. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepiente de haber salido de su casa sin celular, pues sabe que tanto Ten como Taeyong, han de estar llenando su celular de llamadas y mensajes preguntándole si ya se encontraba allí.

Baekhyun solo confirma esa teoría cuando Taemin le pregunta si trajo su celular porque Taeyong pregunta por él a cada rato y Baekhyun niega con un movimiento algo infantil de cabeza y con sus mejillas rosadas.

Hasta tanto, Baekhyun conversa con sus amigas y amigos, bebe un poco de champán y de vino. Conversa con los mánagers y con los directores de la compañía. Siempre educado y dando su mejor lado, pero todos lo notan un poco distraído y Baekhyun empieza a sentir como la anticipación en su pecho se mueve hacia su estómago transformándose en desesperación. _Quiere ver a Taeyong ya._

X

Cuando los miembros de NCT llegan al lugar, había pasado casi una hora y media desde que Baekhyun había llegado. El cantante, al notar a algunos miembros de dicha agrupación entrar, deja de escuchar una anécdota graciosa que Chanyeol cuenta y se concentra en buscar a Taeyong.

Baekhyun no sabe cómo se va a sentir pero todo empieza con un entumecimiento en la cara, una sensación de calor en su estómago y punta de los dedos; y para colmo, sus oídos le pitan un poco.

Puede distinguir a Mark quien lleva puesto ropas de color celeste y a Ten, quien trae un par de lentes delgados y algo anticuados. Escucha risas a su alrededor y por el rabillo de su ojo nota que toda la atención de un grupo algo grande de celebridades, está en su amigo alto y de orejas grandes. Baekhyun se muerde su labio y espera unos segundos más.

X

El momento en el que Taeyong entra al lugar, Baekhyun no sabe si todas las personas han decidido callarse o si sus oídos pitan tanto que no puede escuchar nada. Las luces parecen brillar más de lo normal y sus piernas tiemblan a pesar de que está sentado. Baekhyun se termina otro vaso de vino más y nota, con celos erizando los vellos de su cuerpo, cómo todas las demás personas que se percataron de la aparición de Taeyong lo miran como si estuviesen mirando al cielo.

Baekhyun les entiende y vuelve a caer en cuenta de que es un simple humano más. Es una polilla que quiere ir a la luz como todas las demás y Taeyong… Taeyong resulta ser la flama más linda de todas las hogueras en las que uno quisiera perderse una y otra vez.

Baekhyun también sabe que todas las personas harían más que “mirar” a Taeyong si él se los permitiese. Porque Taeyong es hermoso y etéreo, es escurridizo y casi perfecto. Taeyong es, simple y desprevenidamente, hipnotizante.

Y es con ese rastro de pensamiento que Baekhyun se disgusta. Y es que él no quiere ser así con Taeyong. Él nunca es así con Taeyong.

Entonces se levanta de su asiento y camina algo molesto hacia el menor de ambos. Taeyong se asusta al verlo porque no lo vio acercarse y lo abraza con fuerza rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos delgados.

“Hyung.” Suspira delicado colocando su mejilla contra la del mayor, quien en respuesta deja su ira ir y lo sostiene con delicadeza. “¿Por qué no contestas el celular?”

Baekhyun vira sus ojos un poco fastidiado y susurra, con miedo a que su voz distorsione la belleza del momento “Decidí dejarlo en casa. No pensé que me escribirías. No pensé que vendrías.”

Taeyong rompe el abrazo y lo mira sorprendido y ríe un poco débil; su cabello morado se mueve a penas con gracia y a Baekhyun se le escapa el aire de los pulmones con algo de fuerza. Enseguida los demás miembros de NCT lo saludan cordialmente para que luego Lucas lo abrace y le entregue un vaso lleno de un líquido rosado con frutas. Baekhyun se lo bebe mientras Taeyong lo observa con curiosidad y una sonrisa no bien disimulada en su rostro.

X

Baekhyun empuja a Taeyong contra la pared de un pasillo escondido justo cuando sus bocas se juntan algo agresivamente. Ambos parecían desesperados por tener entre brazos y suspiros (no tan inocentes) al otro.

“Te extrañé tanto.” Taeyong comenta sin cuidado mientras aprovecha para sujetar por la nuca al mayor. “Extrañé tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu voz y tus dedos.” Baekhyun se relame sus labios y cambia de peso de una pierna a la otra; sus ojos están entrecerrados y puede sentir el aliento caliente de Taeyong sobre su boca.

Están a unos pocos centímetros de distancia pero para el mayor se sienten como kilómetros y no duda en acortarlos una vez más.

El beso sabe a alcohol, a un chpastick de frutilla y a mentas. Pero para el muchacho de cabello castaño también sabe a peligro. Está al tanto de que lo suyo es un secreto casi mal cubierto. Es un cuento mal contado y un sueño difícil de trazar y recordar. Pero vaya que se siente tan bien.

_Taeyong sabe a peligro pero Baekhyun se siente seguro entre sus brazos._

Y es que le fascina la forma en la que Taeyong le habla solo a él: lento, con cuidado de ser escuchados y con cariño que nadie más nunca verá. También le encanta la manera en la que el menor dice su nombre: pronunciándolo solo con su lengua, sin tener que decirlo en alto, evitando así que los demás a su alrededor se den mucha cuenta de lo que ellos se traían entre manos. Era jugar al escondite, dejando trazos de pólvora un poco mojada con cada paso acelerado que daban.

Taeyong sabe tanto a peligro y a pesar de eso Baekhyun lo besa sabiendo que nadie los va a descubrir en la oscuridad de ese pasillo tan olvidado del lugar. Y quiere aprovechar lo que dure su pequeña escapada; pero tampoco le preocupa que pase el tiempo: porque son amigos en la fiesta pero en casa le entregará su cuerpo entero a Taeyong.


End file.
